


I'm Ready For Anything!...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Poetry, SkySolo., Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The title is a quote by Luke just prior to meeting Han in the Cantina on Tattooine. Episode IV.On board the Falcon...Episode VIII.Luke was forced to remind his old friend Artoo to watch his language, as he had developed a tendancy to tell dirty jokes!As follows......





	I'm Ready For Anything!...

Artoo-Detoo became so over excited upon seeing Luke once more...  
That he reminded him of a joke from their past...

The Fresh-Faced Farm-Boy and The Cock-Sure Fly-Boy.

A flighty teamed up two-some!  
When alone together..  
(Grew-Some!)  
Cock-Fighting?...  
Then...Caught in the act!  
How would they react?  
(Come...Until senseless!)  
Or come to their senses?  
With excuses leaving reputation's intact!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course...Artoo told it in a series of bleeps, whistles and excited activity! (Well what else could an Astromech Droid do!)


End file.
